1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to resistance exercising devices and more particularly, to a torsion exercising device which utilizes a torsion bar of selected size and composition mounted in a torque tube to provide resistance in pushing and pulling exercises. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention the torsion exercising device includes a chair base support frame for receiving an exerciser in seated position, a pivot arm assembly which includes a curved pivot arm having one end attached to the support frame in pivotally adjustable fashion and the opposite end provided with an adjustable power frame which includes a fixed mount bar, as well as a torsion bar sliding inside a torque tube. A desired degree of rotational tension or torque is effected in the torsion bar by adjusting the torque tube and operating a pair of downwardly-extending arms attached to the torque tube in a desired configuration responsive to a selected configuration of the pivot arm. Various pulling and pushing exercising configurations can be effected by adjustment of the pivot arm assembly and the arms and torsion bar in the power frame to effect a well rounded, complete exercise program.
One of the problems associated with many exercising devices, including various air-operated and chain or cable-driven devices is that of limited muscle group exercise capability in any one machine. Various machines have been developed with a view towards exercising specific muscles or muscle groups, but in most cases each machine is designed to exercise a particular muscle or muscle group and is not capable of exercising other muscles or muscle groups. Other machines have been developed for exercising multiple muscle groups, but in many cases these machines have proved to be complex and require various time-consuming adjustments in order to convert from the exercise of one group or groups to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of exercising devices involving springs, and torsion springs in particular, of various design are known in the art. Among these are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,547, dated May 22, 1979, to Dino M. Savio, et al, entitled "Torsion Spring Type Wrist Exercising Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,437, dated Nov. 25, 1980, to David A. Ruis entitled "Robotic Exercise Machine and Method"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,465, dated Aug. 10, 1982, to Dan V. Allen, entitled "Spring Type Arm Wrestling Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,413, dated Oct. 23, 1984, to John T. Siwula, entitled "Torsion Type Exercise Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,377, dated Mar. 18, 1986, to Leslie C. Wolff, entitled "Athletic Exerciser Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,420, dated Feb. 17, 1987, to Robert Q. Riley, et al, entitled "Floor-Mounted Exercise Machine"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,205, dated Feb. 24, 1987, to Lesley C. Wolff, entitled "Athletic Exerciser for Paraplegics and Quadriplegics"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,740, dated Jun. 14, 1988, to Brian E. Lara, entitled "Torsion Spring Exercise Machine"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,448, dated Jul. 4, 1989, to Michael D. Niznik, entitled "Stand-Up Exerciser"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,734, dated Dec. 25, 1990, to Anthony M. Sims, entitled "Multi-Purpose Hydraulic Exercise Apparatus".
It is an object of this invention to provide a torsion exercising device which includes a support frame for supporting an exerciser, a pivot arm assembly adjustably mounted on the support frame, a power frame having a mount bar fixed to the pivot arm assembly and a torsion bar seated in a torque tube adjustably attached to the pivot arm assembly for creating push and pull exercises of selectively varying force responsive to twisting of the torsion bar.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved torsion exercising device which utilizes a torsion bar spring system and a connecting adjustable pivot arm to provide multiple variable pushing and pulling resistive forces and exercise positions which fit the exercising needs of substantially any exerciser.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a torsion exercising machine which includes a power frame mounted on one end of a pivot arm assembly, the other end of which assembly is attached in adjustable relationship to a support frame, which power frame includes a torsion bar system, the resistive forces of which depend upon the size, length and degree of rotation thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved torsion exercising device which utilizes a torsion bar of selected size and character slidably mounted in a torque tube, wherein the effective length and degree of rotation of the torsion bar may be varied to create resistive forces of selected magnitude in both pushing and pulling exercising configurations.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a torsion exercising device which includes a power frame having a mount bar secured in fixed relationship on one end of a pivot arm assembly which is, in turn, adjustably mounted on a chair base support frame, wherein the power frame includes a torque tube fitted with a sliding, adjustable torsion bar of selected size and capable of being twisted or torqued with equal force in either direction of rotation to create the capacity for both pushing and pulling exercises.
Another object of the invention is to provide a torsion exercising machine or device which includes a power frame mounted on one end of a curved pivot arm, which pivot arm is, in turn, adjustably mounted on a chair base support frame, the power frame further including a torsion bar slidably mounted inside a torque tube in such a manner that the torsion bar may be preloaded by an exerciser in either a push or pull resistive mode to create additional push or pull resistive force, as desired.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a torsion exercising device which is characterized by a power frame pivot arm assembly supporting a power frame and a chair-type support frame adjustably attached to the pivot arm assembly to facilitate such vertical exercises as sitting military presses and vertical pull downs, and horizontal exercises such as curls, rowing, sitting bench presses and like exercises, in non-exclusive particular, responsive to grasping of spaced arms and twisting of a torsion bar slidably seated in a torque tube attached to the arms.